Woo Me
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Loki does his best to try and win Sif's heart but he's kind of new at the wooing game and Sif is no ordinary woman.


"Father I request council," Loki, the younger prince, said as he timidly approached his father in the throne.

"Come in Loki, no one has requested a council today so you won't be interrupted."

"Thank you father, I need you're council on wooing a maiden."

Odin's eyes lit up in delight and surprise upon hearing his youngest son's request. It had often be assumed by Odin that his God of Mischief would not take a bride, that instead all of the burdens would fall onto Thor's shoulders.

"Who is the lucky woman who has caught your attention?" Odin smirked at his younger son.

Loki blushed a bit and looked away, "perhaps I should ask Thor, or another man who's wooed a lady," he turned away.

"No, no," Odin urged. "Come back," he smiled and stood up to walk down and catch Loki's arm. "Tell me who the woman is, she must be something to catch your eye my son."

Loki muttered his reply looking down at the floor.

"Speak louder my son," Odin urged.

"The Lady Sif," he muttered again.

"The Lady Sif?" his father mused. "Good luck with her, the Lady Sif is an odd one indeed. Her heart may be tricky to win though as her tendencies are so different from the other ladies in our courts."

"Yes father that is why I requested your aid," Loki said looking exasperated at his father. "If I thought she would be easy to woo I would not have asked for your aid."

"Yes well unfortunately this is one woman who's heart I do not know, you must win her by yourself."

"You are of no aid father," Loki grumbled and stormed from the room.

"Try jewels!" His father called after him.

#

"Hello brother," Thor bellowed loudly and slapped Loki on his shoulders. "What is the elegant case for?" he asked looking curiously at the slender case Loki clutched. It was silver and had white and glittery ribbon tied around it.

"It's a present," Loki mumbled.

"For who?" Thor quirked his eyebrow.

Loki turned and faced Thor his cheeks a vibrant red. "For a woman," he said trying to stay vague.

"A woman?" Thor's lips quirked up into a smirk.

"Yes brother a woman," Loki glared his cheeks flaring.

"What is for a woman?" Sif asked appearing next to the men. Loki jumped a bit and turned to face her.

"Here you this is for you," he shoved the rectangle box into her palms. He then suddenly noticed her attire, it wasn't a dress like most of the other women were wearing, it was her armor like the warriors. It was so obvious that she would wear her armor and not a dress like everyone else. "You can just open it whenever," he added quickly noticing her lack of gown.

"Um thank you," she offered sounding confused.

"I see you've polished your armor Sif," Thor noted. "It looks quiet divine tonight."

"Oh ya I'm almost out of my favorite polish though, it's too bad the other types just don't shine it the same way."

"I understand your depression, I fell into the same melancholy when the man who used to polish my armor married and moved into the cities and found another job."

"I know the pain, hopefully I'll be able to afford the next bottle when mine runs out," she said looking melancholy.

"Are the finances troubling you?" Thor reached a comforting hand onto her shoulder.

"No my mother simply doesn't support my warrior path and refuses to finance it as well," she sighed. "Come on walk in with me," she hooked her arm around his. Loki opened his mouth to protest but closed it letting them walk in and leave him to slink away to his room.

#

"Sif," Loki said as he saw her walking through the hallway.

She turned and looked at him, "Oh Prince Loki," she bowed her head respectfully.

"May I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course," she turned her body to him and waited for him to catch up to her. When he finally did he scuffed his shoe a few times on the floor. "What is on your mind?"

"I well I had a gift for you," he said.

"Another? I really liked the necklace, unfortunately I have nothing to wear it with," she confessed.

"Oh perhaps a dress as a gift then," he offered.

"Oh I couldn't take more from you," she quickly recanted.

"Oh but I insist," he grabbed her hand. "We'll go see the royal designer right now," he took her through the halls.

"Are you sure this is alright my prince? I honestly don't have a need for a dress. I have no occasion with which to wear it."

"Well I could give you that as well. I need a date to the next banquet for Thor's conquests."

"Oh," Sif's cheeks flushed a light red. "Um I guess I could do that," she nodded.

"Really?" he turned stopping his path towards the seamstress's room. His sudden stop caused Sif to run right into Loki. Her hands rested on his chest as she tried to keep herself from plowing him over.

"Well did you not mean to ask me?"

"No I did I just never thought you'd agree."

"Well I can unagree if that'd help at all," Sif offered.

"No, no I'd be honored to take you," he said. "Come let's have your dress made," he took her to the seamstress.

#

"Hello brother," Thor slapped Loki who was standing by the double entrance doors. "You look most anxious standing here alone," he bellowed.

"I'm waiting for someone," Loki said grasping a bottle of something in his hand. It was wrapped in pink and white ribbon.

"Who is it you are waiting for?" he asked smirking slyly at his younger sibling.

"My date," he said.

"You have a date!" Thor exclaimed in excitement. "Who is, oh my," Thor stepped past his brother and blocked his sight. "You look divine, you look superb," his praises reached Loki's ear. "I've never seen you so dressed up," he said.

"Yes I feel quiet odd to be honest," that was Sif's voice. "I've never dressed like this before," she admitted.

"I didn't even know that you owned this dress," he said taking the silk gold fabric in between his fingers.

"Yes Loki had it made for me," she said.

"Loki?" Thor turned his head back to his brother.

"Yes so that I would have something better suited for being a princes date."

"You were waiting on the Lady Sif?" Thor asked turning a confused gaze to his brother.

"Yes the Lady Sif is my date," Loki stepped around Thor and took Sif's hand in his own kissing the skin tenderly. "You look lovely, the glitter layer really adds to it," he picked up the sheer layer in his fingers delicately.

"Thank you, you're sure I don't look ridiculous?" she blushed a bit.

"No you look stunning, all the women in the room will be green with envy," he took her hand and led her in.

"Loki, why did you invite me here?" Sif whispered as they went in and waved to acquaintances.

"To ask you a very important question," he whispered back walking with her to the head of the table.

"I think Thor is supposed to sit here," she whispered as he pulled one of two chairs out.

"No I'm sure he isn't," Loki swallowed hard and glanced at his father who was out on the balcony. His father smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Sit," Loki urged her. She rolled her eyes and took a seat. He then kneeled in front of her and took her left hand in his and stroked her hand. "Sif," he began with a quivering voice. She quirked her eyebrow at him and suddenly noticed that everyone was staring at them. "I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to ask, I'd greatly appreciate it if you would be my princess, as I do need one."

She smiled kindly at him, "are you sure I'm right for this?"

"Yes," he swallowed hard becoming light headed. "Oh this too," he fumbled in his pocket and found a ring case. "This is for you," he opened the case to reveal a diamond that dwarfed her thumbnail.

Her eyes went huge as she looked at it, "I don't think that'll fit on my hand," she said.

"Sif," he whined.

"Oh right that's not the point right now, I'm sorry. Um yes, yes I'd be honored, I mean we haven't had a date or kissed though but," she was cut off as he kissed her. "You'll make a lovely princess, the wedding will be huge, oh and this is our feast by the way. That's why we sit here," he smiled at her.

"You're taking me out later, on a real date, you're lucky we were friends before."


End file.
